Matt's Interrogation
by ObsidianWing
Summary: What if Matt had been questioned instead of ruthlessly shot? (Rated T for some Swears) *oneshot


_**A/N: So, me and some friends got together and we started talking about if Matt was being questioned about Takada instead of being shot. Basically, this is what we came up with.**_

_**Not my best work, but I promised I'd write it down for my buds. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sounds form the DS continued on. The Red-head seemed more focused on his game than he did his surroundings. The two men dressed in black suits had taken him in over an hour ago and were trying to get some answers out of him. But for that entire hour, all their suspect had done was play his video game and smoke his cigarette. Kiyomi Takada was still missing.

One of the men slammed his fist on the desk, but no reaction came from the strange red-head with goggles.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

Matt didn't even look at him. "Who?"

"Takada! Where is Takada!?" He screamed.

There was no answer from him for a very long time. He was still focused on his game.

When he did answer, it only enraged the men more. "Who?"

One of the men flung their hands up in defeat, but the other continued to try and get some answers out of him.

"Look kid, we work for Miss Takada, who is also the spokesperson for Kira. We were in charge of keeping her safe, and now that she's missing Kira may come after us. So we suggest you tell us what happened to her."

"To who?"

"TAKADA!"

"Wait, the news lady?"

The man sighed. "Yes… the news lady."

He paused to flick the ash off his cigarette. "She's cool."

"Oh, for the love of…!"

One of the men in black made a grab for the DS, but the red-head pushed him back with his left foot.

"Dude, hold on! I'm in the middle of a battle! I can't save yet!"

"Are you kidding me!?" He said as he made for another grab.

"DUDE! Seriously, fuck off! Do you even know how difficult it is to beat the elite four!? Just give me a sec!"

The man finally grabbed it, after being pushed by the weirdo repeatedly with his foot, and snapped it in half.

Matt felt his eye twitch before he slammed his face on the desk. "How cruel can one get?"

"Now, about Miss Takada…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

They watched in complete and utter dismay as the red-head pulled out a 3DS and began another game.

"Just so you know, I've got about four more gaming devices on hand. However, I don't think you'll want to know where one of them is." He began a new game, smiling deviously, then continued. "By the way, about Takada, she's probably already dead by now. If not, then soon."

One of the men scowled at him. "How would you know?"

Finally, Matt looked up at the two men. "Mello doesn't exactly leave a job unfinished." He then went back to his game.

"Who's Mello?"

"A friend. A dead one… but a friend."

There was silence in the room for at least another five minutes until one of the men spoke up again.

"You realise we'll have to kill you for Kira? You did defy his wishes."

"You treat that son of a bitch like he's a god or something. How pathetic. You know damn well he's just a serial killer. He's the most vile, cruel, and disgusting person to ever walk the earth, and I've met Beyond Birthday. Poor L must be turning in his grave." He mumbled the last part.

One of the men pointed a gun to his head then. "How dare you speak of Kira this way!? He's cleansing the earth of all things rotten and unjust! He's a hero!"

"He's a coward." Matt chuckled. "What kind of man do you think you're worshipping? He hides and allows you all to do the work for him, and take the blame when someone gets close to finding him." The red-head took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in the man's face. "I don't know who's revolting. Kira… or his followers."

The man clenched his teeth, clicking the trigger once. "I swear I'll do it!"

"Do it then. I got nothing to live for. The only crime I committed was helping Mello. And the only reason I did that was because he was my friend. Why should I give a rat's furry ass whether I live or die? What's this world have that I can find worth living for, hmm?" The red-head put out his cigarette. "Nothin', that's what. So go ahead and shoot me. It won't get Takada back, and I'd like to see Mello again."

The man hesitated for a moment before firing a shot into Matt's shoulder. The red-head didn't scream in pain though. He only chuckled a bit.

He put away his 3DS then, and crossed his hands behind his head. "Pathetic. Following someone so blindingly that you're all lost to the world now. What will happen when Kira is dead, I wonder. Will you all still believe in him when he no longer exists? Will you still believe he will punish the criminals and all who oppose him?" He scoffed. "Poor L. To be surrounded by you morons for so long."

Another shot from the man ended the red-head's life. But the two men in black suits would never forget what he'd said. Because, in truth, they were as blind as he had said. So lost in the thought of a vengeful god that they no longer knew who they were.

How pathetic.

* * *

_**A/N: Any other "What Ifs" you guys got, I'd be happy to write them... within reason. :)**_


End file.
